


Match Maker

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans as a daddy, cuteness, scheming daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Chris became a dad at age 25. He is the guardian of his 10 year old daughter (for what reasons I dunno). His daughter decides he needs a wife so she starts some sort of match making for him. Online dating profile? Trying to hook him up with her favorite teacher?





	Match Maker

Chris smiles as he watches Lily color in her coloring book, his 10 year old mini me smiling and humming to herself while he makes some pasta. She’s everything he could have asked for- smart, silly, independant, and so strong. Though her mom passed in childbirth, she’s never complained about being motherless. She was always so grateful, so understanding and kind, and he couldn’t be happier.

The doorbell rings, and Chris frowns, pouring the pasta is the strainer before shutting the burner off and padding to the door, blinking in surprise when he sees a familiar woman standing at his door. “Clara?”

The redhead blushes but stands firm, meeting his eyes, and he can’t help but admire her. He knows her- How could he not? She was the one who defended his little girl before the principal was fired for bullying his daughter, one of many cases reported that month. “Mr. Evans. Lily said you wanted to see me?”

He blinks, glancing back to see Lily running upstairs, giggling. “Um, no. I mean it’s great to see you, but I didn’t say anything.” He clears his throat. “I’m actually cooking dinner, so if you’d like to come in…?”

She smiles shyly. “Sure, sounds fun.” She shyly steps past him, flushing when her arm grazes his, and she giggles as she pets Dodger, already eager to meet his new friend. “Hey, buddy! You must be Dodger! Lily talks about you all the time!”

Chris can’t help but smile, and Lily bounds downstairs again with a piece of paper. “Miss Clara!” She runs over, hugging her waist and beaming. “You came!”

Chris watches as the beautiful redhead smiles, hugging her back. “I did! But your dad didn’t seem to know.” She eyes his mini me, and he raises an eyebrow at her, as always succeeding in making her giggle.

“He must’ve forgot,” Lily smiles, taking her gym teacher and leading her to the table. Chris chuckles and shakes his head, following and getting the dishes ready. “You’re still helping the library right?”

Clara smiles, rising and helping Chris set the table despite his protests. “I am! Just for a little bit though, I can’t spend all my time there or else I’ll forget to go back.”

Lily giggles as Chris glances at her. “You like to read?”

She nods, smiling shyly. “I do. I usually have to bring my own books, but it’s great getting others to start reading.” She settles beside Lily, smiling as they all dig in together.

“You didn’t burn it!” Lily exclaims excitedly.

Chris makes a face. “Hey now!”

Clara laughs. “It’s great! Though now I’m nervous about the rest of your cooking,” She can’t help but tease, giggling more at his expression.

“Great, two women ganging up on me,” He grumbles, pouting, and Lily giggles more. “At least Dodger has some faith in me.”

Clara smiles. “So, you still act occasionally?”

He nods. “Yeah, but it usually depends on a lot of things. I don’t like leaving Lily by herself and I really don’t like dragging her into the spotlight. She deserves to just be a kid.”

She nods, face unchanging- different from the wide range of emotions other women have had when he announced it. “I understand that,” Her hand rests on top of his for a split second before it disappears, and he misses the warmth. “I think it’s great. You both deserve to just be together, without the media climbing on top of you.”

His eyes study her for a long moment. “Yeah,” He says finally, still a bit lost in thought.

Lily cuts in. “Daddy, can we still go for a walk later? Please?”

He smiles. “Of course we can.” He glances at Clara. “We usually go after we eat- if that’s alright with you?”

She smiles. “That sounds perfect.”

…

“You’re Captain America!”

Chris forces a bit of a smile, not wanting this to happen around his daughter and her teacher. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Isn’t he such a sweetheart?” Lily chimes in. “He has such a big heart.”

The stranger fangirls, going on about how adorable she is, and Chris glances at Clara to see her focusing on something off to the side. Not the conversation.

Interesting.

“Well, we have to go,” Chris cuts in, scooping Lily up over his shoulder as he walks off, waiting for Clara to reach his side. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” She clears her throat, and Chris has to stop to release a wiggling Lily before she runs ahead. “I’m fine.”

He hums, eyes on her face. Studying her. “I don’t think so.”

She flushes, but before she can speak Lily runs up. “Can you come over more often?” Lily asks excitedly.

She smiles a bit. “That’s up to your daddy. I’m sure I’ve already overstayed my welcome.”

“Never,” He promises, smiling gently.

She smiles shyly. “We’ll see, ok?”

He nods, watching Lily smiles and run away. “I don’t think I ever did really thank you for what you’ve done for Lily.”

She shrugs. “It was nothing. That man had it coming.”

Chris smiles, watching her. “Why don’t you join us tomorrow?”

She trips a bit, cheeks burning. “Join you?”

He hums. “Yes. For dinner. Us and Lily, no strangers randomly walking up and interrupting a perfectly good night.”

She flushes, smiling shyly. “Yeah,” She says softly as they approach his house. “I’d love that.”

Chris smiles, stopping at the doorway. “It’s a date.”

She smiles shyly, and Lily runs up and hugs her. “It’s a date.” She smiles shyly and walks away, Chris’ eyes never leaving her as she runs away.


End file.
